


Thought of losing you

by Flauschvieh



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, english version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stone giant's battle and two brothers right in the middle of it<br/>~ Fíli and Kílis POV ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought of losing you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thought of losing you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616268) by [Flauschvieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh). 



> This is a translation from a fic I originally wrote in german (and it took the double amount of time to write in english I can tell you) Someone feeling like doing beta or jump in for further translations would be appreciated <3  
> Hope you enjoy!

When the path underneath their feet rumbles, it is Thorin's voice echoing across the piercing wind that slaps Kíli out of his paralysis. He reaches out, his arm outstretched; trying to catch his brother’s sleeve or at least anything to hold on when all of a sudden there isn’t any ground between them anymore.  
An enormous crack parts the rocks or what the dwarves had thought to be just rocks and splits them into two smaller groups, separating the Durin brothers as well.  
Thorin on top of their small army is still roaring into the raging chaos, anger and worry in his voice. He tries very hard to keep them together somehow and not lose a single soul, barking commands that get washed away by the clashing noises.

It takes several attempts for the others to make Kíli recover from his shock and make him move, as one strong dwarven arm clutches his collar, pulling him nearer to the stonewall.  
“Snap out of it, boy”, Dori growls at him, holding the youth still but Kíli is literally bouncing with adrenalin as his eyes gaze through the chaos.. searching for his brother.  
“Fíli?!”, the younger whines, hardly recognizing his own voice.

They hadn’t even thought of anything like that when Thorin told them they were in, to join the others on the quest - the youngest and those with least experience but with great courage in heart. Kíli, in particular, had considered this quest nothing but an adventure - but losing his brother was never an option he’d liked to think about at all.

Never.

Thorin wanted them as scouts, rely on their sharp eyes and bowmaster skills - nothing of which would help now against one damn stone giant, really.  
Somewhere far, from a quiet spot with his feet on save ground Kíli probably would have enjoyed watching the giants battle, intrigued and fascinated by their sheer strength as the youngster he still was.

But the shaky mountain under their feet is real, too damn real and Fíli has disappeared with the rest of their group into the frantic chaos.

“Brother!”

The blonde dwarf grits his teeth, desperately clinging to everything the rough stone edged has to offer to hold on. Bofur beside him has a really hard time keeping his beloved hat in place and not losing it against the wind - and also keeping his feet on the ground, as he is carefully held down by his brother Bombur’s weight, who tries to hold them both savely.  
Fíli gulps down the heavy lump in his throat. Family is what comes first for a dwarf in dangerous situations like this, but right now.. he can do nothing.  
He has also lost sight of Thorin and the halfling during the chaos - including him they’re six dwarfs left, pressing themselves against rocks which came to life so all of a sudden.

The stone giant Thorin, Kíli and the others are riding makes its way past a plateau that seems to remain save (or at least less shaky) for the moment and without a word or command they jump all at once.  
A few frightful heartbeats later the rocks beneath them are no longer trembling, instead they watch their mates now crawling on top another raging stone giant a few feet in front of them.  
Kíli can hear his brother shouting and spots the bright hair for a second in the mess, as he clenchs his fists helplessly.. never been in so much fear for his brother like in this moment and it makes his heart ache. Time seems to move in slow motion...  
Then Kílis mouth snaps open in horror as the giant carrying Fíli and the others stumbles and a moment later he feels his ears rings from the dreadful clash of stone as the fighters collide...

“Fíli!” It’s Thorin right beside him now, pushing Kíli back and making his way to the spot where the others had vanished from their sight and must have been fatally trapped between the rocks. 

After a horribly long while the air clears and gives the dwarves a chance for a closer look-  
and the relief couldn’t be any greater: Fíli, Bofur and the others are crouched down in a hollow in the rocks and besides of literally being strewn with dirt and stones they seem perfectly alright.  
Fílis astonished face that they’ve actually made it changes its expression to joyful relief as his brother pulls him in an enormous bearhug and won’t let go any time soon, a blond mess of dirty strands all over his face.  
But Kíli doesn’t care as he starts giggling... laughing- then finally bursts out in a howl of joy and Fíli has to push him away a bit because his ears are tingling but all he can do it smile affectionately at his little brother.

A little while later the reunited fellowship has build up their nightcamp on a calm and secured ledge and look through their remaining supplies that made it through the battle of the giants.... it’s not much left.  
Bombur before everyone else starts complaining over the meager supper they’re having but a piercing glance from Thorin ends it fast.. and the fact that Bofur offers him a mouthful of his dried meat.  
Dwarvs are kinda tough and can take a good blow with ease, though even their skin is vulnerable on bare, uncovered places and lots of their fellowship have suffered from bruises and flesh wounds. In fact, Kíli is the only one who actually seems proud of his bruised elbow and the sore, bleeding spot on his forehead, because he can’t stop grinning as Fíli tends to his wound with a damp cloth and caring touch.

“Like when we were young, hm?” the blonde chuckles softly. “You absolutely loved getting yourself in trouble end up with bloody nose or a shiner from that lad next door because he made fun of your bow.”  
Fílis eyes narrowed a bit in concentration and reminiscence “.. and always my part to patch up your sorry arse afterwards.”

The younger of the brothers laughs. “Father’s always said you’re way to much like mother, your hands are too soft.... ouch!”  
But actually Kíli relishes the soothing hand on his temple, feeling so familiar with it, it makes him drowsy…  
The blondes typical reaction is an amused smirk as he continues his work.  
“At least I knew when to let go of a bowstring before it slaps your face.”

Kílis dark brows furrow a bit as he frowns.

“Hey I’m the bowman here.”

“Yea that’s what I’m talking about.”

But Fílis hands, in fact not remarkably more tender than from any other dwarf who uses a sword and warhammer in battle, were laying a bit more closer around the other, holding him tightly, but Kíli doesn’t even think about complaining after the day they’ve had.

Fin~


End file.
